My First Day on Mobius: The Chase
by Keeper of Swag
Summary: One day (in Archie STH #259), the Freedom Fighters go onto a Robotnik (Eggman) train to save Professors Charles and Pickle. Unexpectedly, they run into the Badnik Horde Commander E-106 Eta. And one more unexpected guest arrives: Scotty the Hedgehog. Re-boot of my OC's first story
1. The Prolouge

HOLA EVERYONE! It's the Keeper of Swag here! This is the start of my new fanfic, "My First Day on Mobius: The Chase!" I know I'm reusing the name, but it seems appropriate. So in this story it will be taking place in the issue of Archie Comic: 259. Yeah! That's the first issue I have and then I skip to 264. XD. I hope you see my logic because it's not like Scotty can instantaneously go out on a mission the day after he gets dropped on Mobius. Duh. So yeah. Here is chapter one: The Prologue! I hope you enjoy!

_8 figures walk into a dark hangar. 1 holds up a small remote control and points it in the air. He presses one of the 3 buttons and the lights flash on to reveal that the 8 creatures are 2-leg-walking animals. In the middle you have a blue hedgehog, Sonic, who is a world famous hero and the fastest thing alive, clad in standard white gloves and red sneakers. To his right is a female squirrel, Princess Sally Acorn, the leader of the legendary team, "The Freedom Fighters," and princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. On Sonic's left is a girl pink hedgehog hammerer, Amy Rose, a Piko-Piko hammer wielder and is hopelessly in love with Sonic, clothed in a dress from Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories called the Dreamcaster. Next to Sally you have a cute couple, the D'Coolettes. French Coyote Antoine and southern speaking rabbit Bunnie. Next to Amy you have 2 mechanics, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's two tailed best friend and sidekick, who was also holding the remote. Finally, we have Rotor the Walrus, a buff walrus with enough brawn to match his mechanic brain._

_ Tails presses another of the 3 buttons and 2 bi-planes come from nowhere, the Tornado and the Twister. Sonic leaps up onto one of the wings on the Tornado, and helps Amy onto the other side of the plane. Tails uses his tails as propellers and flies up into the cock-pit of the Tornado and greets Sonic and Amy, "You two ready for this mission?"_

_ "You better believe it, Tails." Sonic responds. "Usually I don't care that much about these rescue missions, but Eggy has my Uncle Chuck. And I won't let that slide." _

_Sonic's Uncle Chuck (Professor Charles the Hedgehog) was the hedgehog that raised Sonic from a child because they taught Sonic's parents were roboticized in the Great Robotnik War. Charles was the only blood family Sonic had until he found that his parents were not dead, and eventually were de-roboticized._

"_Freedom Fighters!" Shouted Sally. "Here's the plan! __Engage the train Professor Charles and Professor Pickle, the other hostage of Eggman are being transported on, and rescue them. __On a side note. Taking out as many Badnicks as possible will be beneficial in the future, seeing how the world is shattered, and Eggman's badnick factories will only be shut down temporarily, so we need to make the biggest impact we can on his supply at the moment. Then he will be forced to use his pathetic Mobian soldiers who converted to Eggman's side."_

"_Sounds easy!" Said an always confident happy Sonic._

"_I hope it is to," said Sally as she grabbed her Extreme Gear, "hopefully we don't run into anything too surprising." _**Like a train car dedicated to a foosball table with Sonic's head as the ball. LOLZ- Admin** _"Tails, will you do the honors?" Sally asked._

"_Of course, Sally," Tails smiled, "it would be my genuine pleasure." The yellow fox raised his controller once more and clicked the final button. Hangar door opened on two sides for both planes. The planes' propellers started spinning and they were off. Little did they know that day, an unexpected guest would come to join their legendary team. And his name was Scott Anderson, or now as they'll know him… _

Scotty the Hedgehog


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic The Hedgehog 259

**Hi everyone! The Keeper here again. Sorry for adding no outro notes after the prologue. I was in a rush to finish the prologue to showcase the new story. So, if you haven't noticed, the start takes place in Archie's STH #258: The Chase. When Scott gets to Mobius, it will be #259. Just FYI. Woo.**

Hello. I am Scott Anderson. My friends call me Scotty. In short, I am a fanboy. Social outcast supreme. What fandoms am I in, you may ask. Too many to count. But the most important is Sonic the Hedgehog. I absolutely love the games, no matter how much of the suck-age it may have. Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic 06 *cough cough. So enough introductions…

I open my eyes. I peer over my blanket: 7:30. Another dreamless night. I don't know why I don't dream very often. Meh. It doesn't matter, I think. I chuckle. I start to sing softly, "It Doesn't Matter." By somebody in Sonic Adventure. That song is fabtastically splendiferous. I sit up in my bed and fling my covers to the side. I turn myself to the right and lift my stiff body from my bed. I grab Sonic the Hedgehog #258 and around my bed to my door. I walk through my game room hallway carefully, as to not make noise. Today is Saturday, May 24th 2014. The day after my school year ended. SUMMER! I stand on my tip toes and walk past all the other rooms filled with my parents and little brother. I reach the stairs to the ground floor of my house. I quickly go down the stairs as quiet as I can and get into the main hallway. I have a big house. I walk to my refrigerator and open the door.

One of the things I've learned about being a fanboy is that food is your best friend and I don't necessarily know why. I grab a chocolate milk carton and make my way to my living room. Saturdays. I turn on the TV and flip the channels to Sonic X (#noregrets). It's the episode where Sonic goes into Dark Supersonic. My favorite episode. I place the comic down and stare intently at the TV screen. Chris (CHRIS I HATE YOU) and Cosmo just slid down the hole in the floor. Sonic is just about to go swag mode. I put a straw in my chocolate milk as I watch Sonic annihilate the 2 silver and gold Metarex.

"Yesh!" I say, faking a lisp. I finish my chocolate milk and walk into the kitchen. I throw my chocolate milk in the trash can.

FWASH! I turn around to see a purple oval… thingy in the main hallway. I walk up to it slowly. This looks like something out of Dr. Who. Or the Sonic Comics. I know I should probably be running away in fear, but I'm a curious man. I stick my hand through it. I pull it back. Nothing strange.

"Ooh." I say. "This could be interesting." I stick my whole arm through it and then pull it back. Nothing again. "Just in case." I run quietly upstairs and grab a metal staff that I made from a pull up bar. I run back downstairs to see it again. In my pajamas clad body, I put on some Nike shoes, grab my staff, and step through the oval thingy. A blank field. So the oval thing is a portal. Sweet? I step back through into the hallway and put my staff on the floor.

"Let's have some fun with this!" I exclaim. I leap through the portal and back through and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth until I finally land back into my hallway. I turn around and see the portal go green. "Okay?" I whisper. I grab the staff and step through one more time. I am in a train car. I turn around to see the portal collapse and knock me off my feet. I land on the floor, staff falling onto my chest. I sit up to see a giant robot… and Sonic the Hedgehog. The robot swings its giant arm with 2 spikes on it into the ground *KA-THUNK, Sonic jumping with super speed onto the top of the arm, saying, "Swing and a miss!"

"What." I say, discombobulated, "Wait. WHAT? WHHHAAAT?" Sonic leaps off of the robot and lands in front of me, his back to me. He turns his head to see me.

"So. Who are you?"

"I'm Scott." I reply getting up. Leaning on my staff for support.

"Sweet." Sonic tells me, winking. "Can I call you Scotty?" I nod.

"WHATCH OUT!" I hear an elderly man scream. I realize. This is where Sonic 258 ended. I'm in Sonic 259. I stare into space, forgetting the clear watch out sign. I snap out of it just in time to see Sonic sidestep and see the arm take a swing at me. I hold my staff up. The power of the punch snaps it in half and I feel the arm hit my chest sending me flying backwards.

"GAH!" I scream. My feet have left the floor and everything is a blur. My back hits something, I think a box, and I smash through it, and a purple gas engulfs my face. I breathe it in, instantly regretting it** (Yeah. I just went there)**. It is like swallowing gasoline. I fly through the wall and another one into another wall. I keep going and hit the back wall and fall on my face. I cough, trying to get the gas out of my system, cringing and shouting. No such luck. I just lie there. Contemplating and taking it in. I lift myself onto the back of the wall to sit down. I look at my arms. No gloves. That's strange. I though a person would instantly get that when you go to a cartoon world. I look at my legs. I see a turquoise hue. My fur color is turquoise. I lower my eyes, allowing my face to go to a frown. Nice, I think. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest. I brace it with my arms. "Ow!" I scream.

"Aah! I hear Sonic shout and he leaps through the hole I went through. He rolls into a ball and stops next to me. He offers me his hand, and I take it. He hoists me up. He puts my arm around his shoulder.

"So," he says, "let's get to some proper introductions while that Super Badnick tries to get us. So, hi. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog: The fastest thing alive."

**YES! Done! So yeah. I think I should have maybe taken a chapter or two to get Scotty officially on Mobius, but I was impatient. Here we are. The beginning chapter. Chapter 1 of My First Day on Mobius: The Chase. Fun Fact: Did you know that Sonic can actually travel double light speed? If you are a lover of old things, like me, you know that in the comic, Sonic Blast, the 48 page special Sonic went that fast. Pretty cool, huh?**** Like, Review, Follow, Favorite, or do all those things! Until I write again- The Keeper. Gotta Go FAST!**


	3. Chapter 2: E-106 ETA fight

**WOO! Chapter 2! YEAH! I'M TOTALLY NOT BEING HAPPIER THAN I SHOULD BE RIGHT NOW! I'm just really pumped for this chapter. This new story, in my opinion, is much better than the other one. I feel like that was my test run.**

"So," he says, "let's get to some proper introductions while that Super Badnick tries to get us. So, hi. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog: The fastest thing alive."

Holy crap. I am meeting Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hi." That's the only thing that will come out. I try to think what I should say, but this is the only thing I could blurt out, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

Sonic gave me a confused look and lets me off his arm, "Hah. This is about as real as it can get, kid."

"Does that mean I can die?" I say, wobbly from my injury from the badnick.

"No duh, genius."

"Okay." I say nervously. "Then can you get me something to fight with? I don't think you can handle that thing alone. Oh yeah! I do know who you are, by the way."

"Good," He smiles, "but if you really think I'm going to let you help me fight this thing, you're about as crazy, as, well, Eggman."

"Oh, you underestimate me," I smirk, "if you can get me a gun or something, I'm a great shot. I can distract it or something, or if I'm lucky, I can maybe make a kill shot."

"I guess I'll take your word for it, Scott. Did I get that right?" He sighs. I nod. "Give me one minute," he states, "I'm going to get your weapon. Don't hit me, and we'll be just fine."

I nod. He leaps up, spins into a ball and blasts through the roof. I take a minute to examine myself. I am a turquoise hedgehog with a really cool spine pattern. I looked into the red windows, like a mirror: I have one big spine facing downward on the top, like Sonic. Now I feel like a re-color a little bit, I think to myself, but then I look farther down. In the middle I have three thin spines curving sharply downward toward my back. I smile, getting my swagger on. Finally in the back, I have two middle-size-ish spines curving upward like Shadow's. I decide to take off my shirt, because the two back spines that I have ripped through my shirt. Hurray. I look into the mirror and I gasp sharply. "I LOOK AWESOME!" I shout. I have a part of Sonic's circle thing belly, also I have a tuft of grey chest fur. I nod, smirking.

I focus back to the matter at hand when I hear a loud KA-THUNK. "Okay, let's get back to you," I gesture to the robot, "so are we going to co-operate?" The robot jams its gigantic fist hybrid thing through the hole, in an attempt to smash me or something. "I'll take that as a no. Fine then. You want to take the fun way." Just then I hear a quiet thud on the ground behind me. I turn around to see Sonic. He has a rifle-type thing in a sash thing that holds the gun, but it still keeps it in place. It has a power ring around the front of the barrel, and I guessed that is the power source. He handed it to me.

I gesture to the robot with my head, but all Sonic does is stare at my chest with eyes wide and a frown, "What is _that?_"

"Chest fur." I say simply. "I didn't know that I had it either." I tug at it like a bowtie. "Pretty cool, right?" I wrap the sash around my chest and pull out the rifle, snapping the ring into place. I felt a surge a power when I touched the ring. I felt energy flow into my bones.

"Yeah. I guess." He mumbled.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"You forget who you're talking to!" He exclaims. "Cover me." I raise the rifle and put the butt into the front my shoulder. I wrap my dominant hand (my right hand) around the grip and my index finger around the trigger. I also place my free hand on the underside of the barrel. Sonic starts to run at the hole, being blocked by the robot. I pull the trigger I see a laser bolt fly through the air and make contact with the badnick. It stumbles backwards, giving Sonic the chance to homing attack. It falters backwards farther. I run and hurdle both holes with ease. My body must be stronger in this world. I could never do that on Earth. Sweet. I raise the gun again and try to take a hip shot, but the train lurches to the left, causing me to fly through the air and land on the ground with my gun at my side.

"Charles? My word… Charles! Wake up!" I look up to see a cage, with Professor Pickle and Professor Charles (Uncle Chuck). Uncle Chuck is unconscious. I gasp and scramble to my feet, rifle in hand.

"Uncle Chuck?!" I Sonic shouts. The Super Badnick slams its fist thingy into Sonic, lodging him in the wall.

"SONIC!" I shout. I raise the gun and launch a successful hip shot to the back of the robot, which says ETA. I guess we'll start calling him that.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic screams, dawning fangs and more fur. My eyes widen. "You wanna play rough?! I'M GONNA-!" just as he is saying that, Amy drops through the hatch in the ceiling and smashes the robots face. Everything stops for a second. Once. In my head, I am connecting two-and-two. The purple gas. Dark Gia. Archie doing a Sonic Unleashed series. Sonic #254.

"Oh crap." I whisper, clutching my chest fur. "I'm going to turn into a Were-Hog." I take some shallow breaths, then I try to breathe more deeply and try to block out my terror. I look up to see ETA falling backwards. I roll left, to see Sonic and Amy standing side-by-side, Sonic smirking and Amy with an annoyed face. Also I see Sally Acorn, helping Professor Pickle up the hatch and Uncle Chuck in Rotor the Walrus' arms on top of the train car.

"UGH! Zero wasn't this annoying." Amy exclaims.

Sally sticks her face down the hatch, "We've got the professors! Biplanes are inbound! Get out of there!"

"You heard the lady!" Sonic announced, picking up Amy. She squeals. Just then ETA starts to crawl to Sonic and Amy.

"BACK! OFF!" Amy screams. She smashes ETA with her Piko-Piko Hammer and it flies next to me, its mechanical eyes dimming. "Who's that?" she asks Sonic.

"A friend." He replies. "Hey," he says, "you coming?"

"You think I want to stay here?" I snickered, putting the gun back onto the sash-holster thing. "Let's go!" I ran up next to them. Sonic jumped up onto the roof. I followed him. I only grabbed the hatch, barely. I got up onto the roof with my newfound Mobius strength pretty quick.

"Do you know how to jump onto a plane?" Sonic asks.

"There's a first time for everything." I say back.

"Wait." Amy interrupted. "You're jumping onto a plane, Sonic?!"

"Yup." Sonic and I said at the same time.

"Follow me." Sonic said authoritatively. He started to run. Not very fast, so I could keep up.

I heard the loud whirr of a bi-plane propeller and I looked to my right to see Tails coming to get us in the Tornado.

"When I say jump," Sonic pauses, "well, you get the idea. Jump."

"I can't watch!" Amy cried."

"JUMP!" Sonic shouts. The two of us jump. Sonic goes feet first. I put myself into a dive and try to catch onto the wing. I land, and I let go accidentally for a split second. I scream, but Sonic, with his speed, puts down Amy, runs over, and swings me up onto the Tornado. I gasp, but then I realize how awesome I just was.

"That… Was… Nerve-wracking!" Amy exclaims.

"Nerve-wracking?!" I question. "That was FABTABULOUS."

"Great job everyone!" I hear Sally say I turn around. After much hassle, we've got the professors."

"And the super-badnick is stuck on a train going nowhere fast. So… Yay us!" Sonic interrupts. "Not to mention, I think I found us a new member for the Freedom Fighters." He gestures to me. I smile and ruffle my hair through my hand through my quills. I notice I have bangs again. Now I just need some hair gel to spike these up, and my life will be complete, I think to myself. This is going to be a good life. I think, at least.

**And done. Yeah. Chapter 2. This has been a lot of fun so far. I think I will be able to become pretty popular on Fanfiction if I keep this up. But that's just me. I highly doubt it, though, but I won't let my doubts get to me. ?**** Like, Review, Follow, Favorite, or do all those things! Until I write again- The Keeper. Keep on keepin' on.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sky Patrol

**Hey everyone. Miss me? I know it's been like forever since I've wrote anything, and that's totally my fault. I totally forgot to write and have been super un-motivated all summer and this school year. Sorry. My bad. Hopefully I'm not too rusty in this writing thing.**

"There's not much more that I can say about this than, wow!" I think out loud. I kick my legs out and tuck them back in as to not lose my balance on the bi-plane, the Tornado. I look to my right, lots of freedom fighters on their extreme gears flying back to the Sky Patrol, to my left, _THE _Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"I'm guessing you like the view?" I hear Tails say from the cockpit.

"Yeah. The view is fine," I respond, "but the Sky Patrol is what's what." It's true, I love the Sky Patrol, ever since I started my subscription a few months ago, I've marveled at the coolness of the Sky Patrol. I can't wait to get in that thing. I'm guessing that we'll be there in a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I can't argue." Tails says.

"But there are very few better places to take a look at the sunset than Soleanna Forest. I should know." Sonic sighs as he looks at the horizon, the giant orange sun falling over the trees.

"What do you mean, '_WE_ lost _your_ stuff?!" Sonic shouts, obviously displeased. When we got settled down in the Sky Patrol, we went to the conference room, where the Professors broke the news.

"Precisely what I said, m'boy. You failed to recover all the research material I'd acquired, as well as all the samples Charles had collected."

"Not to mention I helped in the destruction of that stuff." I barely whisper.

"Oh, so you didn't think to bring it up while I was saving your LIVES?!"

I look at Tails. "I think we should leave this party." I whisper.

"Good idea." He replied. We walked out of the room. We walk down a hall and we were silent until we got a certain distance down the hall. Tails gestures forward for me to follow him. "Let's go to my workshop." I nod and follow him further down the hall. It was a weird awkward silence. I didn't like it very much. I decided to break this awkward silence.

"What are we going to do in your workshop?" I ask.

"Tinker, I guess." He shruggs. "Maybe make you a weapon or something."

"Actually," I start, "I really like this laser rifle." I finish as I gesture to my back. I grab the grip and take it out of the sash thing. I hold it in both hands and pretend to aim at an invisible enemy and say. "Bang."

"Whatever you want." He said plainly. "I don't really care. I just made it to have something that looks cool."

"Sweet!" I exclaim.

Tails smiles, and now I see an idea in his eyes. He turned around in the chair and opened one of the drawers, and took out a piece of paper. "Here's a map." He said. "Go find yourself a room that's not being used." He picked up a highlighter and marked some rooms and drew a circle around the one I'm guessing is the one we're in right now. He hands me the map, smiled again and said, "Be gone."

"Okay. I shall be gone. Bye." I raised my hands. I backed out of the room pretending to be pitiful. The automatic door closed in front of me. I lowered my hands and looked at the map. I notice that I had to go through the conference room to get to my room. Hopefully Sonic has calmed down and I can get through without getting in the middle of anything. I walk down the hall and I start walking down towards one of the rooms on the map. I realize I'm going to have to go through the conference room again. Hooray. Hopefully it's not as heated as it was before. I tiptoe over to the door and hide on the wall to the right.

A familiar voice speaks, "We are talking about a possible _total _cellular rewrite."

"I've already tolda' Unc', I'm perfectly fine!" Another speaks.

"Why do I feel like I'm purposely being left out of the loop on something?" Says yet another in a slightly concerned voice.

"It's nothing, Sal."

I sigh, and decide to walk in. "Hi everyone. I'm back." I scan the room, and I see Sonic still with an expression of both defense and slight anger. A smile immediately comes across his face, seeing me.

"Hey Scott! Oh yeah, Sally, you haven't met Scott yet, have you?" He says with some energy and turns to Sally Acorn. "I don't believe I have," she replies, "you going to introduce me or not?"

Sonic smirks. "Well, Princess Sally Acorn, meet Mr. Scott the Hedgehog. He's pretty cool. He kinda helped us beat the Horde Commander."

"Really?!" Sally says. "Anyone capable of that must have power. What's your deal, Mr. Scott?"

This puts me in a weird state. I don't really know what to say, because I really don't know what is going on. "Um…" I pause, trying to find the words to say, "I don't really know." Princess Sally gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?" This situation is weird. I decide to roll with this and go where my big mouth takes me. "Honestly, I don't really know what to say. I'm not sure if I'm going to break the fourth wall here or anything (I'll tell you what that is later), but where I come from, you guys aren't, really, you know." An awkward pause ensues. I decide just to finish what I started.

_"You guys aren't real."_

If anything could cause a stir, that was it. I was flooded with questions.'What do you mean?' 'How is that possible?' and the most controversial, "How did you get here?"

"Well, I don't really know what happened. I went downstairs with my copy of, well, this will be hard to believe. But, I came down with my comic book, Sonic the Hedgehog #258. I saw a portal, I stepped through, and a couple times, it was just a field. Then it was this world, and next thing I know, I got sucker punched by a Badnick Horde Commander through a wall. And now I'm here. And I am NOT sure if I have any way of getting home."

"Well that sucks." Sonic says blankly.

"There has to be a solution." Sally says.

"Doubt it." I say, discouraged.

"Do you remember what color the portal was?" Uncle Chuck buts in.

"Noooo." I elongate that word to express my complete lack of knowledge. If I was back on earth people would have insulted me for being a dumb blonde. But good for me, I am now turquoise.

"Huh," Sally says thoughtfully, "Sonic, Scott, and Professors, you are dismissed."

I sit down on the bed in the plainly decorated room. It was just a guest room, so I don't expect much. The bed is comfortable enough. I fall backwards and the rest of my body hits the rest of the bed. I would go to bed, but the clock to my right says that it's only 4 P.M. I get up and check out the rest of the amenities (vocab word!). I walk up and go into the bathroom. A mirror, sink, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and finally, one of those shower/bathtub things. A walk back into the main bedroom. I know I might've just said that I am not very tired, but honestly, I was lying. I slip off the sash with the rifle and wrap it around the bed post. I leap onto the bed and crawl up to the back of the bed and let my head rest against the pillow. I curl up into a ball and close my eyes. It wasn't one minute before I passed out cold.

**And done. How long has it been, half a year, maybe longer? Srry. My bad. I just started a Destiny story, so, check that out to! FYI, I'm 14 now. XD. ****Like, Review, Follow, Favorite, or do all those things! Until I write again- The Keeper.****What is this "Sonic the Hedgehog: Awakening?" Look it up.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Epilogue or Something

**Hola amigos. How are you doing? I'm back for another chapter of The Chase. This chapter pretty much takes place after The Chase ends, so I guess it could be called an epilogue to the comic story arc. Thinking about that, I will do stories in ordinance of the story arcs. And if Scotty will not be a part of the story arc, he will just have some standalone stories until he can come into the story arcs. Welp, that was good I got that out. Now! It's time for chapter 4 (or 5, if you count the prologue)!**

I curl up into a ball and close my eyes. It wasn't one minute before I passed out cold…

_Darkness_

_ It is everywhere. When I open my eyes, I instantly know it is a dream. The place where I am is a dark, barren landscape, and I was just on the sky patrol, for that matter. I notice I am lying on the ground in a ball. That's strange, I wonder. I uncurl from the ball and lie on my back. "This is a really boring dream" I say aloud from my position on the ground. I sit up. I look around. Still barren and dark. I really hate saying this, but when I am alone, I am really afraid of the dark. I try to keep my cool, but this place is really creeping me out. I place my bare hands on the ground to push myself up. When I push, my hands sink into the ground. I quickly pull them out, with some struggle. It's like mud, easy to push into, hard to get out of. I decide to get up through momentum. I do a very quick, very fast sit-up and use the forward momentum to push my legs upward and I stand up. I look at my feet, they are not sinking into the mud-like ground. Welp, yay? I think cautiously. I walk forward. I honestly don't know where I'm going because this world is pitch black. I raise my hands to my face and I can just barely make them out. I wish this was a lucid dream. Then it would be happy and stuff and I could control what happens in this world. _

_ "Man, I WISH that someone would turn the lights on in here!" I yelled sarcastically. Suddenly I see a faint flicker of light appear in the distance. "That wasn't strange at all." I whisper to myself. I start to walk toward the faint flicker of light. As I get closer, the light starts to take color and, shape. It looks vaguely like a human, or anthropomorphic animal. I can't tell. I start to pick up the pace. My legs start to move quicker, into a jog, my arms pumping at my sides. As I get closer, the features of the light creature start to get more defined. I soon stop when I make out what it was. A monster. A very purple monster, with strange gasses coming from its body. Its eyes were bright pink, and it had light blue parts on random parts of its body (a horn, parts of its face, fingers and toes). It has spikes all over its body, a gigantic horn on its forehead, very small and skinny legs, and two gigantic forearms. I am about 20-30 yards away from it. I lower into a crouch. My eyes widen. It has been staring at me this whole time. It starts to lumber towards me at a very fast speed, even with its small legs. I stood up, but by then, the monster already had the big head start on this race. I didn't really have the option of running, so I did another thing. I squatted, and jumped. I don't know how high, but I certainly went over that monster. I twisted in midair and landed on the balls of my feet, which was good, because that's the part of my foot I need to run. I took off like a shot. The monster hadn't turned around yet, so that was good, but its back was filled to the brim with spikes. I don't know how, but I have to beat this thing. I got closer to the monster, and it turned around. I smirk._

_ "Take some of THIS!" I scream furiously. I leapt forward, pulled my legs out to the front of me, and did the best drop kick in history. The monster flew about 10 feet and dropped into the dirt. I fell to the ground. This time, my hands didn't sink. I scrambled to my feet. "Dang," I start, "that was a nice move. I wonder if I'm this agile in real life." That would be a huge change from earth. I mean, I was just the average dude. If I was that agile and fight-worthy in real life, that would make me a huge asset to the Freedom Fighters, because I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon. I stand in victory over my opponent. I watched its eyes close, and it dissipated into that purple gas. It looks familiar, I just don't know where it's from. Some of the gas got on my shoes. I reach down to wipe it off. When my hands grazes my shoe, I'm notice that the gas isn't going away, it just seems to be getting thicker and stronger. My eyes widen and I start to get a bit nervous. _

_ I scream. My body feels like it has been in a trash compactor. I fall backwards. The gas starts to spread and encompass my body. A sentence forces itself into my mind. 'Dark Gaia consumes you.' I try to struggle, but with every move the pain becomes worse and worse. Why can't I just go back? Why did this happen? Why did I come here? Why me? What's happening?_

_ "GAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOooooo..."_

My eyes shoot open. I sit up straight and try to contain a scream. My arm shoots to the lamp to the side of my bed to turn on the lights. I realize that I am sweating buckets. I wipe my brow and brush the sweat off my arms. I look down at my shorts (which I never took off) and realized they are soaking wet, and a bit ripped from the fight with the Badnick Horde commander. Never noticed that. I turned and I pushed myself off the bed. I walked around the bed and through my door. I turned right and went the opposite direction of the conference room. I think I heard Bunnie say, yesterday I think, that she was going up to the bridge which was a few stories up. I found an elevator and pressed the 'up button.' After a while the door to the elevator opened. I walked in.

I really didn't know which floor to go to, so I just pressed every button that was above the floor I was on. After about 5 minutes, I got to the bridge. I walked into the wide room, and I saw Tails. "Where is everybody?" I ask.

"They went on a mission," he replies, "it's under the sea, so we don't have contact with them. They might not be back for a while. Which begs the question, what are we going to do until they get back."

"I'm not a seasoned Freedom Fighter or anything," I start, "and I think I want to become one. I think I need some practice."

"Training?!" Tails says mischievously. "That I can do. Time for the student (Sonic was my mentor-ish thing) to become the Master (to you Scott)!"

"Sounds good to me!" I say. "You know, you didn't really need to flesh that out so much, it's not like I'd be that confused or anything."

**But **_**I **_**thought **_**you guys**_** would be confused. So you're welcome. And that concludes chapter 4 (5 or epilogue). Thank you all for sticking with me through my first ever completed story. Now it is time for Scotty to prepare to train for the whole Waves of Change story arc which was 4 comics long. *thumbs up XD. ****Like, Review, Follow, Favorite, or do all those things! Until I write again- The Keeper. SANIC UNLEASHED**


End file.
